


Adorable

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, marching band!au, pance, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: An offhand word catches Pidge's attention.





	Adorable

“Look I’m just saying, it’d really impress the judges.” Lance said with a tone of finality. “If we pulled it off correctly, we’d be guaranteed in the nationals.”

Pidge pulled the crusts off of her peanut butter sandwich as she pretended that this was in any way a serious conversation.

“Lance, we’re the marching band not the cheer squad. You can’t have a fully choreographed gymnastics stunt right in the middle.”

“Of course we can!” His tone of voice was only slightly serious. “This is showbiz PIdge, you gotta look at the bigger picture."

With a grunt, Pidge drowned her temptation to argue by taking a massive bite of her sandwich.

If it had been her choice, she would never have even joined the marching band. She had little interest in music, or instruments, or any of the stuff that went into it. But she was required to take some kind of physical extra curricular activity in order to qualify for the grant she wanted, and since her only other options were sports she was decidedly not good at, that left the marching band.

The whole thing wasn’t an entirely miserable tread, but Pidge would be lying if she said she’d rather be doing this than sitting at home and tinkering with her latest tech project.

“I mean if we could get the textiles club in on it, we might actually have a chance. What do you think?”

Lance turned to look at PIdge with an expectant look on his face, prompting her to realize that she’d completely missed whatever it was he’d been talking about.

In a moment of panic, she hurried replied, “Uh, y-yeah! Sure, sure, I’m sure that’d go great.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Really? I mean, I was actually kinda joking but if you’re okay with going through with it…”

“Uh, yeah.” Pidge replied a bit more hesitantly. “I’m all for that… thing.”

“OH man Hunk is gonna flip when he finds out.” Lance smiled at her broadly. “I’ll have to tell Allura to bring her camera. You’re going to look adorable.”

This became a bit too much for her.

“A… Adorable?”

“Yeah!” Lance nodded enthusiastically. “Maybe we could even get someone to do your hair a bit. Put in some bows or something.”

With a great deal of horror, Pidge realized that she had likely just agreed to something in a moment of confusion.

“Bows? For what exactly?”

“To match the dress, obviously.” 

“What dress?”

“The one you’ll wear during the act.”

She stared at him with an uncomprehending gaze that made Lance pause.

“You know, the small act? In the middle of the march?”

Pidge continued to stare.

“The one with the singing? And I said you’d be great for it, and we could get you a dress and everything and then you said…”

He stopped and trailed off as she continued to look confused.

“... and you didn’t actually hear any of it did you?”

“Uh… well I… Maybe at first-” 

“No no.” Lance said a bit dejectedly. “It’s cool. Would be a little over the top anyway.”

They sat in silence for a minute.

Pidge stared at the half eaten sandwich in her hand.

She knew that, really, she’d just managed to dodge a bullet. When Lance really got going he could get some really insane ideas for what to add to their marches, and usually only the band director or budget constraints could stop him from going to town with the costumes.

But Pidge wasn’t really concerned about any of that at the moment.

She was still a bit preoccupied with the fact that Lance apparently thought she was adorable.


End file.
